Random IM
by kittcoe339
Summary: Robin gets a random IM from a DS. What will happen?


**AN: So this is another random dabble. Not sure where I'm taking this story, but hope to be updating soon. I'm sure everyone knows who DS is but Robin in this won't know until later. Not too interesting of a chapter, but the next one should be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Robin sat at his desk. The digital clock next to his bed showed around 2:38am. Robin sipped on his coke checking through his emails, while typing a report up for the police. He wasn't tired, at least not mentally. His mind surged forward as his body ached for a rest. He knew he should be sleeping at this hour, like the rest of the team, but couldn't get himself to head to bed. There was too much on his mind and too much for him to do. Besides, being with Batman for so long had really messed with his sleep schedule. He'd yet to adjust to just sleeping at night. Also, night time was the only time he was able to fully be alone without his team worrying about him isolating. He was able to mull over his thoughts in private and plot and plan.<p>

Robin was about to open another email when suddenly an IM box opened by its self.

**DS: Still up?**

Robin wondered who 'DS' was. He'd never chatted with them before. How had they gotten his IM? Or was it a simple mistake?

**Red Bird: I think you've imed the wrong person.**

**DS: No, I know who you are… I was just curious what you were doing up so late?**

Robin sat forward in his chair a bit reading the reply. Whoever "DS" was, they were a wicked fast typer. The message appeared back almost instantly. Robin felt a little unnerved that they were claiming to 'know' him, but honestly, he supposed if they were some creeper, he could just block them or something.

**Red Bird: Who are you?**

**DS: A friend, I supposed. **

**Red Bird: Not very specific are you? How'd you get my im?**

**DS: I typed in your name.**

**Red Bird: Smart aleck.**

**DS: You asked.**

**Red Bird: So specifically, who are you?**

**DS: I'm DS.**

**Red Bird: Guy or Girl?**

**DS: Male.**

**Red Bird: Have I met you before?**

**DS: Yes.**

**Red Bird: How old are you?**

**DS: Take a guess.**

**Red Bird: Height?**

**DS: Taller than you.**

**Red Bird: Eye color?**

**Ds: You don't show your eye color, why do I have to tell you mine?**

**Red Bird: Hair color?**

**DS: White.**

**Red Bird: I don't know anyone with white hair, sorry.**

**DS: You wouldn't remember me by my hair color.**

**Red Bird: What would I remember you by?**

**DS: My style.**

**Red Bird: You sound cocky.**

**DS: Not unlike yourself.**

**Red Bird: I really don't think I know you.**

**DS: You know me. You would know me if you saw me.**

**Red Bird: If you say so.**

There was a pause as if the sender was debating on something. Robin tried racking his brain for any guy with white hair that he knew of. No one came to mind. After a few moments of no response, Robin thought the sender was done with him and so Robin minimized the chat box and begin working on the police report again. He was nearly done with it when the chat box came up again with a reply.

**DS: Have I scared you off already?**

Robin debated silently. He could just ignore the sender and finish his work like a good person, but the sender didn't seem evil, just seemed to be looking for conversation. Robin sighed and typed a reply back.

**Red Bird: No, I'm just busy. What are you doing up this late?**

**DS: Busy as well. Too many things to do during the day that they kind of overflow into the night if you know what I mean.**

**Red Bird: I know exactly what you mean. Too many people and distractions during the day. Sometimes the only real time to get things done are at night.**

**DS: Agreed. Far less distractions during the night. Of course, sleep has to be fitted into the schedule somewhere.**

**Red Bird: If you're tired, you're welcome to go to bed.**

**DS: Thank you for your concern, but I'm not tired. I have an odd sleep schedule. I sleep on days where I don't have to work.**

**Red Bird: When's that?**

**DS: It varies. I work a couple of different jobs. Some are as you would call 'odd' jobs, while others are very demanding and full time.**

**Red Bird: Where do you work?**

**DS: Everywhere. My jobs have no one location. I travel quite a bit, but mostly I stay in Jump.**

**Red Bird: Sounds like a lot of work. I hope they at least pay well.**

**DS: Oh yes, very well. I live quite comfortably. **

**Red Bird: Do you like your jobs?**

**DS: Yes. Do you?**

**Red Bird: Of course.**

**DS: Does your job pay well?**

**Red Bird: I supposed you could say that…**

**DS: How do they pay you? As far as I'm concerned, superheroes don't get paid, do they?**

Robin paused. So the man did know he was Robin? Well, he supposed the username didn't really hide his identity, but still, not many people knew of his im account. He could've been some random fan girl or something. Robin again begin wondering who this guy was. How did he know who he was? Maybe it was a guy that Robin had saved before?

**Red Bird: We are given a place to live. No, we don't ask for money for our services, but the city repays us in other ways.**

**DS: Still wouldn't it be nice to get paid money for your services too?**

**Red Bird: I don't need it.**

**DS: I know. You're financially stable if your career were to ever end.**

**Red Bird: How would you know?**

**DS: Just a guess.**

**Red Bird: You seem to know a lot about me but I don't know much about you.**

**DS: What would you like to know?**

**Red Bird: What do you do for a living?**

**DS: That's personal. I would prefer to keep that unknown.**

**Red Bird: Okay. What do you like to do for fun?**

**DS: I enjoy people watching. I like studying how other's minds work. I also enjoy hunting, fighting, running, and logical puzzles.**

**Red Bird: Interesting mix. What's your favorite kind of logical puzzle?**

**DS: Mazes.**

**Red Bird: I guess I'm more of a crossword kind of person.**

**DS: Interesting.**

**Red Bird: Got a girlfriend?**

**DS: No. You?**

**Red Bird: No.**

**DS: Romance has a funny way of working. No need to go looking for someone. The right person will be there when you're ready.**

**Red Bird: Very motivational. Do you give public speeches?**

**DS: Several to an audience of five.**

**Red Bird: Not very well known or was that a joke?**

**DS: No, I wasn't joking. I have five very loyal audience members, sometimes there's more, of course most of my audience disagrees with what I have to say.**

**Red Bird: Why do they attend your speeches then?**

**DS: They can't seem to stay away. I use reverse psychology to motivate my audience. I tell them something horrible so they'll do something good.**

**Red Bird: You sound a little too smug over there. Maybe I can attend one of your speeches one day and then tell you what I think.**

**DS: I would be honored.**

**Red Bird: Just send me a date and location and I'll come to one of them at least.**

**DS: Not meaning to ruin our conversation, but someone's breaking into the mall right now.**

Almost as soon as Robin got the message the alarm begin to blare to signal the break in.

**Red Bird: On it.**

Robin typed the two words quickly before heading to the Titan's living room to get the rest of his team.


End file.
